Comes and Goes: Water
by Ginri
Summary: [OneShot!] Just when I met her, she left, before I had realized my hidden affections for her… LunethAria LUNETH’S POV


**Comes and Goes: Water  
**

**Summary:** OneShot! Just when I met her, she left, before I had realized my hidden affections for her… Luneth/Aria (LUNETH'S POV)

---.---

I met her in a Wrecked Ship, lying in a bed. She did not move, just the occasional twitch, but she seemed severely injured. I hoped she was still alive. It took a few potions to help her recover, but the second she was healed, she went off to assist in our journey.

I should've insisted she stay with the old man. It shouldn't have happened, it should've never did.

She was a radiant beauty. Her blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked reminded me of the peaceful streams of water. Her cerulean eyes that shone even without light reminded me of the blue-tinted water. Her soft, pale skin reminded me of the pure water. She was definitely the Maiden of Water.

I admit, though, that she was essential to obtain the Power of Water. The priestesses of the Cave of Tides were the only ones who could enter, and it was her faith that restored the light in the Water Crystal.

Yes, I had been mesmerized by her beauty ever since I met her. I was so determined to help her restore the Light; I had not realized that the time would come so quickly. If the Wheel of Time was **really** a 'Wheel of Time', or shall I say a Time Machine, I would have made use of it the moment I made that dreadful mistake.

She had finished her prayer before the altar, the Water Fang placed on top of it. It was our turn. We were instructed to take its power to assist us and terminate the Darkness that conquered our world. It just **had** to strike then. The Kraken.

Oh how I still wish that I had been more attentive to my surroundings. If she hadn't noticed it and pushed me away, I would've fallen victim to the arrow it shot… but if she hadn't noticed it and pushed me away, she would not have gone. Or if we used an Antidote on her as soon as possible, maybe, just **maybe** she could still have been with me.

Arc, Refia, Ingus and I fought the Kraken with great rage. She, though we've only been with her for a short time, was very important to us. To have her leave like that was unacceptable. The battle was over in no time, and as soon as it ended, I rushed over to her side.

As I crouched by her side, I supported her head and torso so she could speak properly. But I did not listen to her. I was too busy thinking of her, she was all I could think about for the hours to come.

I stared at her as her time came. Her face, despite she was dying, was as peaceful as ever. She had no worry on her face, but I sensed that in her pure heart, she had great faith in us that we would help her fulfill her wish.

In a few seconds, her body went limp. Her lovely smile was still on her face as she made her own serene journey to the other world. I wept silently, stifling through my tears. Had I not known it before? I had never realized what I truly felt about her. She was the precious gift that I treasured. Unfortunately, I did not protect her with my own life.

Along our journey, my comrades and I have met a great number of people, most of which became very close to us. Each of us had one person who was special among our friends. However, unlike my teammates, the fate of the person that was special to **me** was different.

Arc was my best friend, but when we arrived in Saronia, we met a young heir named Prince Alus. The two immediately became best friends. I was not, am not and never would be jealous of Prince, currently King Alus. Arc wanted to be known to everyone that he could do something, not as a coward. It was my brunette friend that comforted the Prince when he was sad about his father's strange behavior. We all believe that he will be a great leader to all of Saronia, all thanks to Arc's support.

When we met Salina in Canaan, she was sick… and lovesick. Refia felt sorry for her, thus we sought out Desch, her supposedly boyfriend who left to recover his memory. Refia and Desch have also grown to be best friends, though my red-headed comrade constantly bugs him about the promise that he returns to Salina after his mission. But when we defeated Medusa, he remembered. As the guardian of the Tower of Owen, he jumped into the furnace. Refia was worried that he died, but we may never know.

Now Ingus. He was a knight in Castle Sasune, and spent his time protecting Princess Sara. Though he did not just recently meet her like the rest of us did, but when we had to accompany her to break the curse of Djinn, it was Ingus who swore to protect her always. The two had hidden feelings for each other, as I heard, and Sara was disappointed he had to go. Ingus promised that he'd return once our journey was finished, and that promise will not be forgotten.

Like Arc was to Prince Alus, like Refia was to Desch, and like Ingus was to Princess Sara, I was to her. I may not have guarded her with my life like what Ingus has done to Sara, or maybe I have not supported her to go to great lengths like what Arc has done to Alus, or maybe I didn't annoy her to return to her beloved once their mission was over like what Refia has done to Desch. And maybe dying in my arms would have not meant the world to her, but like Ingus, I cared for her. I cared for her dearly.

Hidden emotions that have finally risen were clearly acknowledged as my tears cascaded down my cheeks. The emotions that have developed throughout every minute I spent with her. I loved her. I loved her as much as I loved my adoptive parents, or maybe even more. But none of that mattered much anymore…

I lifted her body and placed it on the altar. With a quick prayer, I turned to my friends, who were already screaming my name. But the last thing I needed to do… something I would regret my entire life if I did not accomplish it… must be done.

I knelt beside the altar, so that my face was aligned slightly above hers. Giving her a short peck on her paler lips, I stood up, prepared to leave.

I knew she would not hear it, nor respond. I needed to tell her, even her lifeless body.

"I love you… Aria Bennett."

---.---

**END**

Oh, and sorry for those expecting the promised sequels of some of my fics. I'm having a writer's block for them and I'd hate to disappoint you wonderful reviewers. Plus, the drive with my incomplete stories (and most of my stories) went haywire and I can't access them for the meantime.  
But for now, I'm having inspiration for my other favorite game: Final Fantasy 3!


End file.
